novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species
The International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species (ITOSS /ˈ ɪtəʊs/; French: Organisation Internationale du Traité des Espèces Sapient; OITES), also called the Sapient Species Alliance, is an interspecies and interracial military alliance between all sapient species (except all kinds of vampires due to the Vampire Wars) created by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and the United Nations. The International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species represents an interspecies/interracial alliance of all known sapient species from reality and all kinds of fiction, even both heroic and hostile species, bound all together by the shared goal of containing, combating, and eliminating the vampires, including their allies. History Following the first five Kaiju attacks in Transylvania, San Francisco, Manila, Cabo and Sydney, a conference was called in Seoul, South Korea, on September 15, 2014. The meeting granted Dr. Jasper Van Helsing an opportunity to present his idea for the Vampire Hunters, prompting the United Nations to set aside their differences and work together. List of Members *Acrosian *Aerophibian *Airbender *Alkari *Altrusian *Amarr *Amengi *Amperi *Andorian *Angel *Anisotoron *Anodite *Animal Planet's Mermaid *Animean Human *Anthroposaurus *Antrosapien *Antz Termite *Appoplexian *Aqualish *Arachnichimp *Arburian Pelatora *Archnid *Arcona *Arcturian *Argit *Argonian *Armor-Faced Ogre *Asari *Asgard *Asgardian *Astrodactyl *Asuran *Athosian *Atlantean *Atomix *Atrocian *Awoken *Babookari-Faced Human *Ball Weevil *Ballade *Basalt *Bass *Bass.EXE *Bass-Like Maverick Hunter *Bassian Maverick Hunter *Beast *Ben 10's Dragon *Ben 10's Medic *Ben 10's Tiny *Bentusi *Big Daddy *Biosovortian *Bird-Like Dinosauroid *Birdman *Bith *Blastman *Blood Elf *Bolian *Boney Zombie *Borg *Bothan *Brakiri *Breen *Broccoloid *Brontosapien *Brown Dinosauroid *Buffy/Angel TV Series Demon *Bulrathi *Calatonian Amphilbian *Calatonian Arachnid *Calatonian Bird *Calatonian Crustacean *Calatonian Mammal *Calatonian Mollusk *Calatonian Reptile *Caldari *Candyman *Candy Zombie *Cardassian *Cascan *Cassian *Castanic *Castithan *Catachan *Cathar *Catman *Centauri *Centaurian *Ceph *Cerean *Cetosapien *Chalicoman *Changrian *Chimera Sui Generis *Chineran Helmetless *Chiss *Chronian *Chronosapien *Chua *Churl *Citrakayah *Clawdite *Clown *Cog *Common Beast *Common Dinosauroid *Common Elf *Common Human *Common Sapient Tyrannosauroid *Common Skryke *Common Vessel *Common Zombie *Conductoid *Contemelia *Crashhopper *Crashman *Cravenor *Crystalsapien *Da'nai *Dagger Alien *Dark Iron Dwarf *Dark Megaman.EXE *Dark Megaman-Dylanus *Darwin's Maverick Hunter *Deathworm *Deleathan *Deltan Maverick Hunter *Deoka *Detrovite *Devaronian *Disney's Mermaid *Dolana *Dracosian *Draenei *Drell *Drukathi *Duros *Dwarf *Dylauman *Eatle *Ectonurite *Edanian *Elechuman *Elecman.EXE *Elecman *Emoji *Enforcer Alien *Engineer *Enker *ET *European Ghoul *Evolved Appoplexian *Evolved Arachnichimp *Evolved Arburian Pelarola *Evolved Galilean *Evolved Galvan *Evolved Human *Evolved Methanosian *Evolved Necrofiggian *Evolved Polar Manzardill *Evolved Sonorosian *Evolved To'kustar *Evolved Vaxasaurian *Evolved Vulpimancer *Ewok *Exorcist Demon *False Goblin *False Troll *Faunus *Featherfolk *Fiery Variation *Fire Lizard *Flatwoods Monster *Flora Collosus *Florauna *Forsaken *Fulmini *Fully Sapient Dinosauroid *Fuseman *Galilean *Gallade *Galvan *Galvanic Mechamorph *Ganado *Gardevoir *Gem-Chested Maverick Hunter *Geminiman *Genni *Geochelone Aerio *Ghost *Giant *Giant Human *Giant Mermaid *Gigantopitheman *Gilled Mermaid *Gimlinopithecus *Gnome *Goblin *God Human *Gorthan's Maverick Hunter *Gourmand *Gray Alien *Great Pigman *Greater Sapient Tyrannosauroid *Green Pigman *Gregarman *Gumball's Fishman *Gutrot *Highbreed *Highmountain Tauren *Hobble *Hollow Vessel *Homocephalosaurus *House Elf *Hulex *Hulk *Hylian *Hyrulian *Hutt *Ickthyperambuloid *Imp *Incursean *Inhuman *Intelligent Pachycephalosaur *Irken *Ithorian *Jaffa *Japanese Ghoul *Jasperman *Kabu *Kickin Hawk *Kineceleran *Kisakaeman *Kirlia *Klingon *Knowing Posthuman *Korean Maverick Hunter *Kraaho *Krabby Patty Creature *Kree *Krogan *Krylorian *Kryocene Human *Kukurikabukan *Lana Loud Clone *Laurian *Lenopan *Leo's Maverick Hunter *Lepidopterran *Lewodan *Lightforged Draenei *Limax *Living Lego Minifigure *Lizardman *Loboan *Lombax *Long-Necked Human *Luphomoid *Lynn Loud Sr. Clone *Mangani *Manycopas *Marsupial Human *Maverick Hunter *Maxatomar *MegaBass *Megaman *Megaman.EXE *Megaman-Dylanus *Memory Human *Merlinisapien *Methanosian *Mettaton *Mewniman *Mitekai *Mobian *Mogwai *Mole-Stache *Mon Calamari *Monsterman *Muppetman *Mutraddi *Naljian *Necrofriggian *Nemuina *Night Elf *Nightborne *Nine tails *Nosedeenian *Octus *Ogre *Opticoid *Orc *Orishan *Ork *Osmosian *Oviraptosapien *Pakmar *Pakuni *Pandaren *Pantophage *Parrotman *Petrosapien *Phantasmic Homocrow *Phylosian *Pickaxe Alien *Piscciss Premann *Piscciss Volann *Plant Zombie *Plumberman *Polar Dinosauroid *Polar Manzardill *Polymorph *Pooman *Power Ranger *Predator *Probity *Promin *Protoman *Protoman X *Protoman.EXE *Protost *Prypiatosian-B *Pugnavore *Pyronite *Quarian *Quickman *Quint *Raccoonman *Ralts *Ratman *Raymondman *Reptilian-Looking Human *Resistance's Chimera *Revonnahgander *Rhinocerosman *Riggman *River Ghost *Robust Dinosauroid *ROBLOXian *Rock Man *Romulan *Sabacean *Saiyan *Sapient Apatosaurus *Sapient Ape *Sapient Domestic Cat *Sapient Crow *Sapient Deinonychus *Sapient Domestic Dog *Sapient Dylanus *Sapient Elephant *Sapient Emu *Sapient Guinea Pig *Sapient Hadrosaur *Sapient Hamster *Sapient Iguanodon *Sapient Mouse *Sapient Owl *Sapient Pig *Sapient Pikachu *Sapient Posthuman *Sapient Pterosaur *Sapient Reptilian Elephant *Sapient Reptilian Giraffe *Sapient Reptilian Rhinoceros *Sapient Spider *Sapient Spinosaur *Sapient Star-Nosed Mole *Sapient Styracosaurus *Sapient Troodon *Sapient Tundra-Dweller *Sapient Tyrannosaurus *Sapient Velociraptor *Segmentasapien *Selenite *Semi-Humanoid Dinosauroid *Shadowman *Simon Roy's Black Dinosauroid *Sinistral Elf *Slashman *Sleestak *Slimebiote *Snakeman *Snorgeth *Snow Elf *Sonorosian *Sorrowman *Sotoraggian *Space Dylanus *Spheroid *Splixson *Squid Alien *Star Trek's Changeling *Starman *Stone Creature *Stoor *Super Predator *Sylonnoid *Synthroid *Tack *Talpaedan *Tamagotchi (recently) *Tamaranean *Tashy 497 *Tauren *Techadon *Tellarite *Tetrabrachial Humanoid *Tetramand *Thep Khufan *Tholian *Thrasherman *To'kustar *Toepick *Togruta *Toon *Tornadoman *Trandoshan *Transition Zombie *Transylian *Troll *Troll Sloth *Troodon-Like Skryke *Troodonish Dinosauroid *Trophy Hatchling *Tropical Dinosauroid *True Animean Human (recently) *True Sapient Dinosauroid *True Sapient Mouse *Turian *Turtleman *Twi'lek *Unkbuut *Uxorite *Vampire (suspended) *Vampire-Toothed Maverick Hunter *Vaxasaurian *Vladat (suspended) *Void Elf *Voltronian *Vorcha *Vortian *Vreedle *Vulcan *Vulpimancer *Walker *Warthogman *Wattersonian *Weatherman *Were-Maverick Hunter *Werecat *Werewolf *Werewolfman *White Hybrid *Wingbacked Maverick Hunter *Winged Skryke *Wood Elf *Wookiee *Worgen *Xandarian *Xeexi *Xenomorph *Xenomorph Hybrid *Xenoreaper *Xeronian *Yekokan *Yodan *Zabrak *Zandalari Troll *Zaroffian *Zehoberei *Zizzer-Zazzer-Zuzz *Zoan's Quickman *Zora Note: All of these red links in this section must be added by DinosaursRoar. Category:Organizations Category:Alliances Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species Category:Factions Category:Sapient Species